


There are Two Paths

by Draycevixen



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Community: mfuwss, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Snailbones, for the MFUWSS Easter Egg exchange, 2011.</p><p>Her prompt was Stairway to Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All that Glitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snailbones](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Snailbones).
  * Inspired by [Stairway to Heaven (song)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3091) by Led Zeppelin. 



.

Hélène was beautiful, sure, but she was also intelligent, witty and cultured. She was the final missing piece of his life’s puzzle and he loved her for it.

It was unfortunate that she worked for THRUSH, _had_ worked for THRUSH, but she’d shot her boss to save his and Illya’s lives. They’d turn the gold over to the Madrid office and then begin their life together.

“I’m sorry, Napoleon.” Her gun swung to cover Illya “It’s unfortunate, darling, but with your friend dead, no one will ever know that we kept the money for ourselves.”

 

Napoleon never regretted shooting her.

 

.


	2. Sometimes words have two Meanings

.

Napoleon’s lack of regret troubled him. He’d had no choice, he was certain, but he’d been in love with Hélène, he should be devastated. The only possible conclusion was that he hadn’t really been in love with her... or that he loved Illya more.

He loved his friend and partner. It was not a new idea, his regard for Illya, that feeling part of what made their partnership so strong, but he would have sworn it was a fraternal love.

No, the answer was obvious. He wanted Illya as his partner in every sense of the word.

 

Napoleon was screwed.

 

.


	3. There’s a Feeling I get when I look to the West

.

The effort of concealing his feelings ate away at him. Not that he was successful of course.

He’d invited Illya for dinner, to broach the subject of his early retirement and his intended move to San Francisco. Illya had demanded to know why. Full of a rather good scotch that he’d started drinking before Illya had arrived, he’d told him.

Illya had spent the night on the couch, waiting for Napoleon to sober up. Upon confirming his confession, Illya had obviously decided that actions spoke louder than words.

 

Napoleon had never looked at his kitchen table the same way again.

 

.


	4. Our Shadows taller than our Souls

.

It had been a good life. They’d traversed the world and lived to tell the tale. And always, they’d had each other, at their back and by their side. He’d felt they could bend time to their will.

 

Unfortunately, his reflection in the bar’s mirror told the truth. Greying hair, a few extra pounds... He sighed heavily for his fleeting youth and tried to imagine his golden years without Illya.

“You are still handsome to me, old man.”

“Illya... I thought you were leaving.”

“You thought wrong... Where next?”

 

Napoleon finally understood the destination didn’t matter, only _his_ company did.

 

.


	5. Everything turns to Gold

.

“Illya...”

“Napoleon, at last.”

“What... happened?”

“You foolishly stepped between me and Hélène’s gun.”

“Hélène?”

“In prison. I didn’t think you would want her dead.”

“Don’t... care.”

“... It is a great pity I did not know that.”

“I’m still... young?”

“You have only been in a coma for three days.”

“...Still handsome?”

“Does your vanity know no bounds?”

“ _Illya..._ ”

“Yes, Napoleon, you are still King of the May.”

“What?”

“Never mind.”

“I... love... you.”

“...You are obviously still confused.”

“I mean it...”

“That is very nice Napoleon, now sleep.”

 

Napoleon could see it would take time to plan Illya’s Waterloo.

.


End file.
